Tell Me What To Do Lelouch L OneShot
by Halo-Lucinda-Ivy
Summary: I wrote this years ago, but it go so many reviews on quizilla, I decided to post it on fanfiction. Enjoy! LelouchxOC


Name: Samantha(Sam) Amand

Age: 17

Nationality: Britannian

Appearance: Long blonde hair, waist length; Brown eyes; Pale skin

Personality: Understanding; Quiet; Intelligent

Occupation: Ashford Academy student

Other: Hates King Charles because he kills for power and simple pleasure; knows about Lelouch being Zero; Knows about C.C. and the Geass.

_Hey, Hey! Hey, Hey! Ooh…_

_Come on, don't feel this way_

_You're only gonna solve this for one day_

_You wanna get high_

_And then complain_

_Girl, I only think of you always and forever_

_And forever_

I stood on the roof of Ashford Academy. The wind was blowing through my hair, my hands on the railing. I looked out at the school grounds, thinking about Lelouch's decision.

*Flashback*

"What did you want to talk about, Lelouch?" I asked my friend.

He had brought me to the roof of Ashford Academy to tell me something.

"Sam, you know of the Black Knights and what they are doing, right?" Lelouch questioned me seriously.

"Of course, I actually admire them for what they're doing," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Zero, what would you expect from him?" he answered with another questioned.

I thought long and hard before I responded.

"I believe he's doing the right thing for the Japanese," I said. It was sort of weird for a Britannian to call an Eleven a Japanese, but I didn't like the way the Japanese were treated now and days. "He's leading an army of Japanese to help them regain their rightful land and dignity."

I looked at the strange boy beside me.

"Why are you asking me all of these questions, Lelouch?"

"To see if I could trust you with a secret," he smirked lightly.

"Secret?"

He nodded and looked at me.

"Samantha, the true identity of Zero…is me," Lelouch said softly.

I looked at him in complete shock. My best friend is Zero, the leader of the Order of the Black Knights. I could hardly believe it.

"But, then, you're the one who is always fighting Suzaku, aren't you?" I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is until Kallen comes in," he said, his smirk becoming a small smile.

"Kallen?"

On cue, Kallen came through the rooftop door as she opened it. She made a small smile.

I looked back at Lelouch."Does Suzaku know that you're…?" I trailed off, thinking of how Suzaku had become more serious ever since Zero had gone missing a year before.

"Yes," Lelouch nodded.

*End Flashback*

_Remember when you just came out_

_When everyone knew what you were all about_

_You faked your death and that was fun_

_But girl, I think it's just begun_

_You take another line_

_And you feel fine this time_

_And it goes like this, girl_

Lelouch and Kallen had told me how Suzaku had brought his own best friend to King Charles himself. Lelouch and Charles had what they would call a Geass, a power that could be controlled through eye contact. Charles had used his Geass to manipulate Lelouch's memory of everything having to do with him being Zero and his little sister Nunnally, replacing her with a younger brother named Rolo.

Thinking back hard, I somewhat remember Nunnally, a little girl from Britannia who had been completely shocked by her mother's death. For that she had lost her ability to walk and her eyesight. Poor girl. And on top of all that, she's our governor.

But now Lelouch has returned as Zero, determined to finish what he had started. And apparently Suzaku is still working on figuring out that the returned Zero is either Lelouch or an imposter.

It was hard to bare the thought of Lelouch and Suzaku, two friends from childhood, are now against one another in so many ways possible. But what was harder to bare was the fact that Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku, three of my best friends, could end up being killed at any moment.

_Girl, tell me what to do_

_Girl, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you_

_I'll just stop_

_Right around when things get bad_

_You said that_

_And much has passed_

_Come on now, this'll be real fast_

_Darling, I know you need the cash_

_Yeah, move like that_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, move like that_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts flying through my mind. I had to trust all three of them that they will survive this war. I had to believe that Lelouch will lead the Black Knights to victory.

I walked back downstairs, deciding to visit Lelouch and Rolo before going back to my dorm. But when I got there, they were both gone. The only one here was a girl with long green hair.

"You must be Samantha, the girl Lelouch told me about," the girl said flatly.

"And you are?" I asked. For some reason, seeing this girl in Lelouch's house roused me up inside, but I worked myself to ignore it.

"C.C., the one who gave Lelouch his Geass," the girl answered.

I looked at her in surprise.

"You help the Black Knights," I said more than asked.

She nodded and looked out a nearby window. The sun was beginning to set.

"If you are looking for Lelouch and Rolo, I suggest you come back tomorrow," C.C. told me. "They won't be back for a while."

"Where are they?" I asked her seriously.

"A battle against the Britannian army," was her reply.

"…I see."

I looked out the window as well, hoping that Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku would all be alright, no matter what side they were on.

_The sky will clear_

_You say with ease_

_You leave real fast to get relieved_

_Your heart was locked_

_I had the key_

_Now this disease won't let us be_

_You take another line_

_And you feel fine this time_

_And it goes like, girl_

The next day, I woke to the sun hitting my eyes. I sat up in my bed and looked at the time. 7:26 am. Dawn.

It was then I remember about Lelouch and Rolo. I got up, got dressed, and rushed downstairs to their house. Once there, I knocked on the door softly, but loud enough so they would hear.

Seconds later, Rolo answered the door.

"Oh, Samantha, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Are you and Lelouch alright?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Well…" Rolo looked back in the house with a worried look on his face. "Brother isn't doing so well."

"Is he hurt?" I asked in worriment.

"No, just disturbed, I suppose," Rolo told me. "He told you about what we're doing?"

I nodded.

"Is it alright if I see him?" I asked again.

Rolo shrugged a bit and opened the door wider.

I walked into the living area and saw Lelouch sitting on a chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. His eyes were closed in thought, his head down.

I heard Rolo walk out, leaving the two of us alone.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" I asked softly.

Seeming to be shocked by my voice, Lelouch looked up instantly with surprise. Once he saw it was me, he relaxed.

"Hello, Samantha," he said, faking a small smile.

But I saw right through it. I placed my hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Kallen was taken captive," he whispered.

I was taken aback by this. Kallen was captured by Britannia. I couldn't believe, and I didn't want to.

_Girl, tell me what to do_

_Girl, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you_

_Come on, girl, I need you_

_(Just to try to break through)_

_Everything about you_

_(Makes me wanna to leave you)_

_Come on, girl, I need you_

_(Just to try to break through)_

_Everything about you_

_(Makes me wanna leave you)_

"Tell me what to do, Sam," I heard Lelouch say in a soft voice.

I walked to stand in front of him, then knelt down to his current level. I placed my hand on his face, softly lifting it up for him to look at me.

"Do what you believe you should do, Lelouch," I told him in a soothing voice. "Do everything you can to save Kallen and to keep your goals."

Lelouch took my wrist softly, standing up, and bringing me up with him. He suddenly began to slowly lean in, his face getting closer to mine. Then our lips touched, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

A few seconds passed, then we broke apart, taking in the air. I look up at him, then he smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, Samantha Amand, for everything," he told me.

"No, thank you, Lelouch Lamperouge," I smiled.

_Girl, tell me what to do_

_Girl, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you_

_Girl, tell me what to do_

_Girl, I'm so in love, whoa_

_I'm so in love with you, you, you_


End file.
